The Good stuff
by 1000momentsfromU
Summary: DiNozzo you aren’t going to find that here.” “Boss?” Gibbs continued, “You aren’t going to find it here because it’s that first long kiss... Tiva song Fic R


**A/N: This story takes place post judgment day but Jenny is still alive seeing as how I am in denial about her being killed.**

Tony had been driving around D.C. for the past 20 minutes still angry over the fight that him and Ziva just had. Tension had been rising all week long at work and tonight was the final straw. Tony drove to Gibbs' house he was about to turn around when he decided that it felt right to be at Gibbs' house. As Tony walked down to the basement he noticed his boss sitting at his work bench. When Tony reached the bottom of the stairs Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tony "What can I do for ya DiNozzo"

"Do you got the good stuff around here?" Tony questioned as he sat down on one of the stools next to the work bench. As Gibbs joined the younger agent Tony noticed that Gibbs' blue eyes went kind of misty.

"DiNozzo you aren't going to find that here."

"Boss?"

Gibbs continued, "You aren't going to find it here because it's that first long kiss with the women you know you are going to spend the rest of your life with, it's dropping the engagement ring because you are so nervous, it's the way your bride looks on your wedding day, it's that first kiss as husband and wife in front of your friends and family, it's eating burnt suppers the first few years, but still asking for seconds so she won't get upset. That Tony is the good stuff, not beer, bourbon or whiskey." Gibbs walked upstairs to the kitchen Tony followed closely behind him, curious as to what his boss would say or do next. Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'll have one too." Tony finally spoke after several minutes of silence

"You realize I don't have milk or sugar right DiNozzo?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow as Tony nodded his head an anwered

"Yea I know "Gibbs poured Tony a cup of coffee, Tony took a drink not even grimacing at the taste. It was at that point that Gibbs knew what ever was going on with his two agents had to be bad. "You wanna tell me why you are here instead of at home with Ziva."

"That's just it boss I don't know what I did wrong I mean I we have been fighting over little things that never used to annoy her like tonight it was the pizza I tried to make it the way she liked it and I apparently didn't do it right because the minute I put a slice in front of her she pushed it away and told me she didn't want it. Well to the least we got into a huge fight and I walked out and I shouted that I might not be back. Gibbs I don't know what to do any more. "

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you might not come back?"

"No never I could never leave her I love her. It's just sometimes she make me so angry."

"Tony when Jen and me fight I Feel the same way sometimes I want to walk away like I did with all of my other marriages and only deal with my boat and my bourbon but then I remember that the one thing stronger that the bourbon is the memory from when I gave her that string of pearls the day McGee married Abby, It's the tee-shirt that Abby gave me when she told I was going to be a grandpa. Now Go home to Ziva tell her you are sorry and find out what you did wrong because nothing compares to love given to you by your wife." As Tony stood up to leave Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and threw a CD at him, "Oh and DiNozzo by the way listen to this on your way home."

Tony got into his car and started his journey home he popped in the CD and a song started to play.

_Well, me an' my lady had our first big fight,  
So I drove around 'til I saw the neon light.  
A corner bar and it just seemed right.  
So I pulled up._

Not a soul around but the old bar keep,  
Down at the end an' looking half asleep.  
An he walked up, an' said: "What'll it be?"  
I said: "The good stuff."

He didn't reach around for the whiskey;  
He didn't pour me a beer.  
His blue eyes kinda went misty,  
He said: "You can't find that here.

'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date.  
Momma's all worried when you get home late.  
And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate,  
'Cause your hands are shakin' so much.  
An' it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair.  
n' eatin' burnt suppers, the whole first year,  
An' askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up.  
Yeah, man, that's the good stuff.

He grabbed a carton of milk an' her poured a glass.  
An' I smiled an' said: "I'll have some of that."  
We sat there an' talked as an hour passed,  
Like old friends.

I saw a black an' white picture an' it caught my stare,  
It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair.  
He said: "That's my Bonnie,  
"Taken 'bout a year after we were wed."

He said: "Spent five years in the bottle,  
"When the cancer took her from me.  
"But I've been sober three years now,  
"'Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey:

"Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl.  
"The way she adored that string of pearls,  
"I gave her the day that our youngest boy, Earl,  
"Married his high school love."  
"An' it's a new tee-shirt saying: 'I'm a Grandpa'.  
"Bein' right there as our time got small,  
"An' holdin' her hand, when the Good Lord called her up,  
"Yeah, man, that's the good stuff."

He said: "When you get home, she'll start to cry.  
"When she says: 'I'm sorry,' say: 'So am I.'  
"An' look into those eyes, so deep in love,  
"An' drink it up.  
"'Cause that's the good stuff.  
"That's the good stuff.

~30 years later~

A man in his sixties walked down from the director's office and walked into the bullpen. He looked around the bullpen to find one still working. "Agent Laston I thought McGee let you guys go over 4 hours ago"

"He did sir it's just well me and Emma well we had a fight and I walked out and now I am here, but I guess it beats being at the bar enjoying the good stuff."

"Agent Laston, Zach you aren't going to find that at a bar so don't waste your time going." The older man walk up to the younger man, who had walked over to the windows and began to stare out at the city, the older man placed his hand on Zach's shoulders and said "You aren't going to find it there anyways, because it's that first long kiss with the women you know you are going to spend the rest of your life with, it's dropping the engagement ring because you are so nervous, it's the way your bride looks on your wedding day, it's that first kiss as husband and wife in front of your friends and family, it's eating burnt suppers the first few years, but still asking for seconds so she won't get upset. That Zach is the good stuff, not beer, bourbon or whiskey or anything else you would find there. So you go home to your wife and work out whatever is wrong, you might find yourself in for a surprise." Agent Laston returned to his desk pack up what he was working. On his way to the elevator Laston stopped and turned around and said "Thanks Director, you want me to tell Emma hello for you."

"Sure" Laston enter the elevator before they doors closed the director call out "Agent Laston listen to this on your way home."

"Yes sir" with that the doors closed.

"You think they will be ok." Ziva DiNozzo called from her place on the cat walk. Tony DiNozzo walked up to his wife of 30 years. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead

"Yea Zi they will be. You think she's pregnant?"

"My little hairy butt why would you think that?" Ziva turned to look at Tony.

"Because sweet cheeks Emma is your daughter and she is acting the same way you did when you were pregnant with her." Ziva rose her eyebrow "Zi, 30 years ago I had the same conversation with Gibbs only I had a few more head slaps. Let's go home Zi."

"Tony Gibbs would be proud."

"I know Zi I know, I just can't believe he's been gone for almost 5 years."


End file.
